Beautifully Broken
by manyan83
Summary: Will things ever be the same between the members of Team Seven? Or will the very emotion they've trying to deny be their breaking point? SakSasNaru better summer inside
1. Chapter 1

What will happen when housing arrangement change for Sakura and Naruto and they end up living with Sasuke...Will Sakura and Naruto act on their new found feelings? Will Sasuke tell Sakura the truth bout how he feels about her? Will Sakura be forced to choose between the man she loves and the man she use to love? Will decisions made effect their future as friends and team mates?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

I suck at summaries! But I think you get the basic point!

WARNINGS: Well lets see. There will be lemons in this story not too graphic but im rating it as M just in case. There will also be some Sasuke x Naruto. Don't like it don't read it. Simple as that!

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not! If you feel the need to flame me at least do it constructively. This is my first Naruto fan fiction so if you catch anything that's wrong please let me know and ill change it!

Chapter One

Sakura sighed happily when the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village appeared at the top of the hill. "Almost home!" She stated happily to no one inperticular. All she got in return was an excited whoop from Naruto, and annoyed snort from Sasuke and a gental laugh from Kakashi.

They had all the reason in the world to be pleased with themselves. They had just completed their first A ranked mission. Taking their target down in 6 days instead of the 12 Tsunade had expected. Since Sasuke return 2 years earlier things were looking up for team 7. Hell Sasuke seemed to be less impatent and easily provoked by Naruto.

When they reached the bride they all paused. "Well I'm going to go file my report. You three better get started on yours. Tsunade will want yours as soon as possible." He said waving as he walked toward the Hokage building.

"Well should we get some food before we start of our reports?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. "You just ate an hour ago and you hungry again!" Sasuke said in disbelieve. "Sure! It's been a long walk home" Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's annoyed look. "Ill go with you Naruto. Meet us at the bar around say 8 pm to celebrate?" Sakura asked Sasuke. She knew she'd have no problem getting Naruto there but Sasuke wasn't really a social butterfly.

Sasuke thought for a moment. He looked almost bored. "Oh alright I'll go." He said earning a loud whoop from Naruto. "Alright see you later then!" Sakura said waving to Sasuke as Naruto drug her down the street toward the ramen booth. Sasuke shook his head despite himself he was actually starting to enjoy their company.

Of course after everything that happened with his brother he was grateful that he still had people who didn't look at him like he was a dangerous traitor.

Sakura and Naruto sat at the bar in comfortable silence eating their bowls of Ramen. Naruto was on his 7th bowl while Sakura had barely touched her second.

Slurping the last bit Naruto pushed his bowl away and stretched. "I wish we could take Ramen with us on missions." He stated. Sakura giggled. "We do usually. But you ate me out of Ramen before we even left." She said. Naruto chuckled and scratched at the back of his head.

"So have you found a new place to live yet?" Naruto asked turning on his stool to look at her. Sakura sighed.

Ever since she had got into a shouting match with her landlord over the rent she supposedly didn't pay she'd been looking for a new apartment. So far no luck. "No luck yet. Everything that is open is either too expensive or too run down." She replayed. Naruto gave her a look. "Sorry…I didn't mean it like that!" She replied quickly.

"Its ok Sakura. I don't mind my place. Although the leaky roof has been getting worse." He said frowning. Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about me Naruto ill find something." She said patting his hand. "We could always move in with Sasuke." She said jokingly.

Naruto gave her a look that said 'that's a great idea!.' "Naruto I was joking." She said suddenly worried he took her idea seriously.

"Why? He has a huge apartment. There's enough room to fit all 9 of us rookies." He said. Sakura started at him. "You know Sasuke wont go for it." She replied giving him a serious look. "And besides you two would be at each others throughts even more then you already are. Not to mention driving me nuts." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well we wont know until we ask will we?" Naruto said with a huge grin. "Naruto I'm telling you he wont go for it!" She said.

Before Naruto could continue Sasuke's voice interrupted making Sakura jump. "Who wont go for what?" Sasuke asked.

"OH nothing!" Sakura replied turning around to face Sasuke. Sasuke quirked and eyebrow and frowned as if he didn't believe her. "We were going to ask you if we could move into your place until we can find an apartment." Naruto blurted out.

Sakura slapped her forehead. Sasuke stared at his team mates. Had they lost their damn minds? No way was he going to let them share his flat. He might consider Sakura but no way would he be living with Naruto anytime soon.

"Yeah right as if I'd let you two losers live with me." He scoffs taking the seat to Sakuras right.

"Oh come on Sasuke! At least let Sakura stay with you. If she doesn't find a new place soon she'll be living on the street." Naruto pleaded. "Why don't you just have her stay with you. Since your so keen on the idea of us all living together." Sasuke said ignoring his team mates as he ordered his meal.

"Have you seen my place? Sakura deserves something better then that." Naruto replied.

Sasuke snorted. "Good point. But the answer is still no loser." Sasuke said.

"Cant you be human for once? She needs a place to stay unless you want her staying on the streets or I bet she could shack up with Lee." Naruto said clearly trying to bait Sasuke.

The thought of Sakura with Lee made Sasuke shutter. "Im sure she could stay with Tsunade or Kakashi." Sasuke said still ignoring the gaping pink hair girl sitting next to him.

Sakura had just about had enough of her two teammates talking about her like she wasn't even there. Of course that's nothing new.

"Im sure Kakashi would be willing to have Sakura in his bed." Naruto said finishing off his tea. Alright NOW hes gone too far. "Hey guys im right here. You don't have to talk about me like im not here." She growled.

"Could of fooled me." Sasuke growled. Shocked Sakura glared at Sasuke. "And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" She demanded. Sasuke grunted. "You know what? I don't need your help. Either of you. I'll find a new apartment on my own." Sakura bit out. Standing up she dropped money on the bar for her meal.

"I'll see you later Naruto. Meet me at my place at 8." She said kissing Naruto on the cheek and completely ignoring Sasuke. "um sure Sakura." Naruto said utterly confused and shocked by her show of affection.

When she was gone he looked at Sasuke and could've sworn his face was red. He's jealous. Naruto thought. I could have some fun with this!

"Yeah did ya see that Sasuke? She loves me." Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back into his stool. "Hn yeah you wish." Sasuke growled.

"Whats this? Sasuke Uchiha is jealous!" Naruto teased. "Jealous? Of what you? Psh you wish loser." Sasuke growled getting up and throwing some money on the table. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's retreating form. "yep hes jealous!" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Sasuke brooded as he walked back toward his flat. 'Why the hell would I be jealous of Naruto? Because Sakura kissed him on the cheek. That idiot thinks her little show of affection meant that she had feelings for him.' Sasuke could see right through her little plan. She did it to make him jealous.

Sad thing was it kind of worked. Lately she'd been paying more attention to Naruto and Kakashi then she did to him. It shouldn't bother him but for some odd reason it did.

When she had kissed Naruto Sasuke felt something burn in his stomach. Was that jealousy? No way Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a jealous type of guy.

But then why did he feel sick when he suggestion Sakura live with Naruto until she could find a new place. Hell what's going on with me!

---

Well there ya have it! First Chapter of my FIRST fanfic! I'm afraid im going to have to go OOF for this one. Sasuke is hard to me to write him in character…But Naruto and Kakashi are the easiest lol

Reviews would be awsome! I could use a partner on this story…As I had a good layout of the story and then my computer decided to delete everything SOOOOOOOO I don't have it anymore!

Anyway the faster you review the faster the next chappie will be up!!!!!!!! grins Remember be gentle! This is my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

Threesome Chapter Two!

Recap of previous chapters!

After getting back from their mission Naruto and Sakura go have some dinner and talk about their current housing arrangements. At which Naruto suggests the two of them move in with Sasuke…At which Sasuke shows up and Naruto "pops the question" and Sasuke refuses of course…Then fed up with the boys ignoring her and talking about her like she wasn't sitting between them Sakura get up to leave. Kissing Naruto on the cheek much to the blonds amazement…At the end of the chapter Sasuke walks home pondering Sakura kiss and the reasons behind him feeling jealousy toward Naruto…….

WARNING! There may be a little citrus in this chapter. But ill keep it PG-13 

8:15…"I think Naruto has been spending way too much time around Kakashi." Sakura grumbled sitting on her couch. Naruto is never late. He probably fell asleep. Sakura giggles as she pictured an exhausted Naruto laying snoring on his living room floor have not made it to his bed before passing out cold.

Sakura let her head fall back against the soft cushions on her couch. Closing her eyes she thought about what happened at the ramen shop.

'Was I just imagining it or did Sasuke actually look pissed off when I kissed Naruto?' Sakura smirked at the thought. 'Good let him be mad. Its not like he really cares.' Sakura thought sadly.

It had been two years since Sasuke had returned having beaten his brother. Sakura was utterly shocked the day he showed up. To tell the truth she really didn't believe she'd ever see him again. Despite Naruto's promises of bringing the bastard home. He always denied it but Sakura knew that Naruto had missed Sasuke as much if not more then she had.

In the long ten years that passed since the day he left to go to Orochimaro to get strong enough to defeat his brother Itachi she'd grown out of her child hook crush. When she realized that's all it was surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Ino had also grown out of it. Much sooner then Sakura had of course.

Now that they had been back together for the last 2 years she was confused by her feelings. When Sasuke had returned the old feelings for her team mate came rushing back. And for while the two of them actually spent a lot of time together. But as the year went on they slowly drifted apart. And surprisingly Naruto took Sasuke's place in her heart.

She'd grown very fond of Naruto in the years after Sasuke left. He often spent the night with her. Sleeping on the floor by her bed in case she needed him. After Sasuke came back Naruto sadly took the back seat again.

Although he didn't complain about it. She knew it had to hurt. She had often caught the hurt expression on his face when Sasuke didn't include him on their outings together. She didn't know which hurt him more. His best friend giving him the cold shoulder after being gone for 10 years. Or the women he had loved and cared about for so long not wanting him around after the two being pretty much inseparable for the previous 10 years.

Now the three of them spent almost every waking moment together. Tsunade rarely sent them on missions with other shinobi. Probably at Kakashi's insisting that she keep them together.

Sasuke didn't do well around other people. He's never been a very social person, nor did he really care who he went on missions with. Now a days though he like to stick with Naruto and Sakura. Every now and then he'd go on guard missions with Kakashi or Kiba and Shino. Sakura worried about him. He wasn't the same person that he was 10 years ago. She supposed that was to be expected after everything he went through.

Her mind drifted off and she slowly fell asleep. Only to be jolted away by Naruto clumsy crawling through her window.

A thump startled Sakura out of her light sleep. Quick as a cat she snatched up the kunai off the coffee table and sat up looking for the source of the thump. Her eyes setting on her blonde team mate who sat on the floor rubbing the top of his head glaring at the offending window which had evidently slipped and thumped him on the head as he was coming in.

"You know some people use the door." Sakura said trying to contain the smile that threatening to grace her face. "Yeah well…old habits die hard." He replied with a sheepish grin as he stood up. Sakura smiled at him. This was one habit she hoped he never grew out of.

Naruto and even Sasuke and Kakashi hardly ever came to the front door like a normal person would. She blushed as she remembered the first time Sasuke had surprised her by coming in through the window. She'd just gotten out of the shower and he caught her in a towel that was much too small for her.

Naruto caught her light blush and gave her a curious look. Shaking the memory away she stood up. "Ready?" She asked. "Aren't you going to give me the third degree for being late?" He asked confused. Sakura laughed. "Fifteen minuets is a lot better then three hours." She stated.

A few minuets later the pair made their way from Sakura's apartment to the bar where they were meeting Sasuke.

Sakura was a bit worried for some reason about the night ahead. As time had proved in the past when Naruto and Sasuke consumed any amount of sake their buttons were easily pushed.

Sakura was reminded of the last time everyone had gotten together and the pair had a bit too much to drink on Lee's birthday. She had two very drunk very sick team mates to deal with. She smirked. It was pretty funny to see Sasuke drunk. No doubt about it that alcohol loosened Sasuke up. She hoped tonight would be a night where the two got along and didn't drink so much that she'd have to spend the rest of the night looking after them. Not that she minded at all. It was one time that Sasuke didn't glare at her and Naruto wasn't quite as full of himself.

Naruto opened the door for Sakura and followed her into the bar. It was surprisingly crowded. She suddenly hoped that Ino wasn't present. Someone laughed from the far corner table where a group of young shinobi were seated. 'So much for that idea.' She growled to herself.

Ino was most definitely present. She looked to be well on her way as she laughed louder then need be to something Kiba said. Who looked Ino like she'd grown and extra head.

"Sakura you coming?" Naruto asked. He had made it almost across the bar before he noticed she wasn't at his side. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry." Sakura said following him over to the others.

It seemed the party had started with out them.

_**[A/N : I will try my hardest to keep the others in character…but seeing as I've only seen a limited amount of Naruto I don't know a whole lot about them. Nor have I seen any of them drunk lol **_

_**Sorry to leave it at a cliffy but im going on 28 hrs with no sleep…Sorry its taken me a bit longer then I thought to get this chapter up. **_

_**To my lovely reviewers! Thanks so much your words of encouragement! I hope I didn't rush too much in this chapter! **_

_**Anyway as always Review's are always welcome!**_


	3. NOTE

Sorry guys this isn't the next chapter BUT fear not! My loyal readers! The second half of chapter two will be up shortly!

Just thought id write a note to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story. I've had a tad bit of writers block with this story BUT I think many of you I hope Will be presently surprised at what happens in the coming chapters.. Don't worry there will be Sakura x Naruto as well as Sakura x Sasuke…Im not sure there will be any Sasuke x Naruto…But who knows.

So I will have the next chapter up momentarily! And it will be good! With a bit of a twist I should think hehe


End file.
